1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device using a micro-shutter.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display device technology is evolving from the existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display device that uses a CRT method to a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a plasma display panel (PDP) device. The CRT display device displays images by making electron beams collide with a phosphor material. However, the CRT display device has shortcomings in that it is limited in increasing a size of its screen because its depth also increases as the size of screen increases.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of the CRT display device, several types of flat panel display devices have been developed. The LCD device and the PDP device are typical flat panel display devices. The flat panel display devices are advantageous in that they can be increased in size without increasing their depth, and as such they can be mounted on a wall.
However, the LCD device can have a slow response time and the PDP device may have high power consumption.
Due to the possibility of slow response time and high power consumption of the existing flat panel display devices such as the LCD device and the PDP device, a new type of flat panel display device is needed.